The instant invention relates to a method of controlling a cooking process in response to at least two temperature values picked up by a cooking process sensor which is adapted to be stuck at least partly into food to be cooked. The instant invention also relates to a cooking process sensor to be used with a method specified.
A method of the generic kind defined above is known, for instance, from DE 31 19 496 Al. With this known method, a food thermometer is used which comprises a lance-like sensor portion, useful for temperature control, and being equipped with a plurality of temperature sensors and adapted to be stuck into food to be cooked. The known food thermometer is electrically connected to an evaluating unit so that the output of a microwave source is reduced gradually via process control when a certain temperature threshold value, preferably a maximum value per temperature sensor, is reached. It is a disadvantage of the known method that its range of application is very limited in view of the fact that merely threshold temperature values are relied upon for stepwise controlling of the cooking process.
It is an object of the instant invention to improve the method defined initially such that the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome.
The object is met, in accordance with the invention, in that specific parameters of cooking food and/or cooking utensils are determined via the thermokinetics of the temperature values registered, and the specific cooking food and/or cooking utensil parameters determined are utilized for controlling the cooking process.
In accordance with the invention provision may be made for having the cooking process sensor detect a plurality of temperature values, preferably four, at various depths of penetration inside the cooking food and at least one more temperature value outside of the cooking food, preferably at the surface of the cooking food, and for using these values to control the cooking process.
Furthermore, it is suggested according to the invention to register at least one moisture value in and/or at the cooking food by means of the cooking process sensor and draw upon it for controlling the cooking process.
It is likewise proposed according to the invention that the flow of air at least at the cooking food be registered by the cooking process sensor and relied upon for controlling the cooking process.
According to the invention, moreover, it is proposed that differential temperature values and/or differential moisture values between sensors arranged spaced apart along the direction of penetration of the cooking process sensor be detected and drawn upon for controlling the cooking process.
A further development of the invention is characterized in that the core temperature of the cooking food, the placement of the cooking process sensor in the cooking food, especially with respect to the core point of the cooking food, the diameter of the cooking food, the density of the cooking food, the type of cooking food, the degree of ripeness of the cooking food, the pH of the cooking food, the consistency of the cooking food, the storage condition of the cooking food, the smell of the cooking food, the taste of the cooking food, the quality of the cooking food, the browning of the cooking food, the crust forming of the cooking food, the vitamin decomposition of the cooking food, the formation of carcinogenic substances in the cooking food, the hygiene of the cooking food, and/or the heat conductivity of the cooking food is/are determined as a specific cooking food parameter or parameters, preferably by extrapolation or iteration of the values registered by the cooking process sensor.
According to the invention it is also proposed to determine as cooking utensil parameter or parameters the power, the amount of air circulated, the energy consumption, the charge, the specific performance and/or the load:power ratio of a cooking utensil, preferably by extrapolation or iteration of the values registered by the cooking process sensor.
An embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the temperature values, the differential temperature values, the moisture values, the differential moisture values and/or the air flow values registered are supplied by the cooking process sensor to a control unit for a heater element, a cooling element, a ventilator, a unit for introducing moisture into the cooking space, a unit for discharging moisture from the cooking space, a unit for supplying energy, and/or a unit for dissipating energy, especially for controlling the course of the cooking process and/or achieving a set cooking result.
It is further proposed in accordance with the invention that the temperature values, the differential temperature values, the moisture values, the differential moisture values, and/or the air flow values registered by the cooking process sensor be utilized for controlling the temperature path, the moisture content, the air flow, the defined parameters of the cooking food and/or cooking utensils.
It may also be provided according to the invention that the water activity, the moisture content, and/or the protein content of the cooking food is/are determined by the cooking process sensor or supplied to an evaluating unit for the parameters obtained by the cooking process sensor.
Moreover, the invention provides a cooking process sensor for use with a method according to the invention, comprising a tip equipped with at least two sensors and to be introduced at least partly into cooking food, preferably by means of a handle.
It may be provided for the tip to comprise at least four temperature sensors and at least one temperature sensor to be provided at the handle.
A preferred further development of the invention is characterized by comprising at least one other sensor unit adapted to be fixed or fixed in the cooking space.
Moreover, an evaluating and/or control unit, preferably in the form of a microprocessor may be provided in the cooking process sensor.
Finally, it is suggested that the cooking process sensor comprise a cable or a transmitter and receiver unit, including power supply.
In cooking, the method of the instant invention permits accurate determination particularly of the core temperature of food to be cooked, based on the kinematics, i.e. the course in time, of temperature values registered inside the cooking food by means of a cooking process sensor. This is possible even if cooking process sensors should not be positioned very accurately. Therefore, not only are better results obtainable but also results which are better reproducible since the cooking programs are controlled by core temperatures. Furthermore, the duration of core temperature controlled cooking programs can be predetermined more precisely. The exact determination of a core temperature also makes it possible to provide a meaningful hygiene indication.
Other climatic parameters, such a moisture values, differential moisture values, and/or air flow values likewise can be picked up according to the invention so that it can be prevented that the surface of the cooking food dries out. On the contrary, the cooking food will result uniformly done, having the desired browning, color, consistency, and hygiene at the end of the cooking process. This means that standardized cooking quality can be warranted.
In particular, cost and energy can be saved in the course of a cooking process according to the invention by virtue of the values recorded by means of the cooking process sensor as the air flow required, the specific performance, and the like can be minimized.